hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Haypaul1
2010 Casting Hello, I think you have wrong corrected the 2010 liste. You have changed the collector number. Now we have duplicate number from 45-52. I hope This is not possible. Exemple now The Chevy Silverado number has moved from 078 to 080 but on the blister the real number 078. On blister to is writ that's have just 9 segment Series from 10 cars and not 10. This difference should be not change between the U.S.A and internat casting. The only difference may be at the Mystery series. This are not find around tzhe world. Can you check if your information are right and if not can you put the correct number. Are say me and I want corrected this. Thanks. mgoch 09-23-2009 mgoch, the international cards have 52 in the premiere but new models has 44. the information came off the us mystery card back. In alot of the forums and just posted by hwcjohn new models will be less than premiere. He also mentioned about us having an international best of series. There are picks on ebay of us cards and the numbers do change on the cars already posted, example hot rods impala is #161. thanksHaypaul1 23:37, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ps The Chevy Silverado is #080 US card, #078 on International card. ::OK thanks for this information. mgoch New Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of 2010 Hot Wheels page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- BigBadBrad01 (Talk) 00:46, September 17, 2009 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki!